Features shown in maps are frequently labeled with the name of the feature and/or with information associated with the feature. Often, in electronic maps, static labeling of features is performed. Using the static labeling technique, each label has a predefined static location of the label. In other words, the label is set to particular geographic coordinates. Thus, when the map is rendered and displaced, the labels are located at the predefined static location. To handle various user interface operations, such as zooming, panning, movement, etc., the same line feature may have multiple labels defined at different static locations along the line feature. Thus, as the user pans in, more of the static labels are presented for the same line feature. While labels provide information, labels also visually complicate the map and hide underlying portions of the map. Accordingly, when rendering an electronic map, it may desirable to minimize the number of redundant labels and to place labels to improve legibility.